


Under the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A helping tentacle





	Under the Moon

It wasn't that he enjoyed it, per se. Or that he didn't have any other options, there were plenty of students who would walk around the lake late at night. It just happened that on this night, under the cool, blue moon, Ronald Weasley was laying on the beach, stroking his cock and muttering something that the giant squid couldn't understand.

Silly humans not speaking his language!

But the boy's flesh was so pale, so tempting. He couldn't help the urge to wrap his tentacles around every limb and give the boy a little help. It was beyond his control.


End file.
